


PTA Berkut (wip title)

by Daisysmartheart



Series: PTA Emblem [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Berkut & Rinea are Marianne's Parents, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Byleth, Modern AU, PTA Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: PTA meetings are never fun, especially for old high school friends Mae and Berkut.





	PTA Berkut (wip title)

**Author's Note:**

> blame the invincible zine discord

Things were normally calm at the PTA meetings of Garreg Mach Academy. That is, except for the nights Marianne's mother had to work late and her father came. He was a good person yes, though snippy compared to his more mild mannered wife and daughter. Would this stop Mae from trying to deck him every time he came to a meeting? No. No it would not.

It had begun as most meetings did, calm and quiet while parents got children to settle in the library. Most of the parents had already gathered however, all of them except for Mae and Berkut. Python let his head hit the desk as he realized his high school friends had gone missing, knowing there was going to be a shouting match despite their daughters being in the same class. The girls in question were none the wiser, as Marianne was helping Lysithea learn some skills the four year old had not quite grasped in her genius mind.

As the two came in, you could hear the thoughts turning in everyone's minds. 'How long is it going to take for those two to try and kill each other this time?'

Headmistress Rhea began her typical spiel, before finally getting to the nights topics. "Okay, it's six. Anyone who isn't here will have to catch up. Now for our first topic, the play! Mister Seteth thought about 'The War of the Stones' but that's simply bloody and frankly quite barbaric. If anyone has suggestions, please, we have no ideas."

"The story of Seiros."

Two voices spoke at the same time, and even the older children who thought nothing was wrong with any of their parents were worried. Boey cringed, and stood up to grab the kids before they heard their mother curse out another parent.

"Why would you-!"

"That was my idea you emo dumbass!"

"Oh I'm the emo Mae? You still wear pigtails like you never left your fifth grade scene phase!"

"Oh how dare you! You've been jealous of Alm and Celica for years even though they have friends with actual families!"

That crossed a line, and quickly other parents followed Boey's example, knowing of the shit storm that would start any minute. Even Rhea seemed to see this was going to lead to tears from one or both parties, and went to get Marianne before she heard things that would hurt her.

"So Mae." Berkut began, cold as ice, "you seem to believe that just because we adopted we aren't her parents? That we haven't fought tooth and nail to keep her from her biological parents to protect her from their drugged up asses? That-"

"Enough! Okay, okay, I crossed a damn line and I shouldn't have. That wasn't what I meant and you damn well know that."

Knowing she completely meant it, just not in that way, Berkut walked off. All he wanted at this point was to get his little girl and go home. Maybe they'd be home early enough to catch Rinea before she worked the graveyard shift. Maybe they wouldn't. Either way he planned to take Marianne out for a treat, poor kid deserved it.

"Hey Papa, what were you and Lysi's mama talking about? When you two got loud everyone started leaving… Please don't make me stop being friends with Lysi, she's really nice, promise!"

"It was adult things, when you're a bit older your mother and I will explain. I promise, I won't ever stop you from having friends, even though Mae and I argue. Now, how does dinner and a milkshake sound?"

"You mean it? We can stay friends? And get food?"

"And get food. Now come on, it's getting cold, don't want you catching a cold."

As father and daughter walked through the lot, Rhea smiled to herself. "He may be explosive, but he really does care, doesn't he Byleth?"

The young assistant looked up, not quite sure what to say. Eventually they settled on "Yeah Ma'am, I think so too."


End file.
